


Tale of Entrapta

by Keys54321



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alterations to the original story, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys54321/pseuds/Keys54321
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a princess name Entrapta, who lived in th small industrial kingdom of Dryl. Her parents died when she was very little due to an incident in the domain's profitable mines that made the monarch sacrifice themselves in order to save their people's livelihood. Her brother continued his extensive trails, studying, training, and efforts to gain approval in order to potentially be crowned; while she remained in a castle located where even most of their subjects don't know. It was both a blessing and a curse for her. A blessing since it gave her a lot of of time to invest in her passion, science, rather than politics and having to present herself in a way that's expected and pressured on someone of her lineage. The curse is that she was often alone. Sure she had some servants who also occupy the castle but most of them did just what they are obligated to do or found her challenging to understand and approach.

She had huge amounts of energy, enthusiasm and purple prehensile hair; is technology brilliant; but have a lack of understanding of social cues, boundaries, and consideration of intent. She can also be reckless in her pursuits so King Guillermo would send her resources for her thirst of knowledge in order to keep her in the fort. He also present her image as a genius to the public, which she is, just a naive one. Her reputation as a scientist, technician, and expert on First Ones technology eventually caught the attention of The Rebellion. After a chat with Queen Angella and very extensive efforts convincing the other divisions of Dryl's government, King Guillermo gave them the coordinates to Entrapta's castle, believing she would be safer at Bright Moon due to the presence of She-ra, powerful magic, and princesses with runestones.

He also found that She-ra could possibly lead to advance tech of the past that could be used to finally be rid of the threat Hordak brings.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting of Glimmer, Adora, and Bow with Entrapta to recruit her was a lot rougher than anticipated. So much that their lives were in danger due to the robots and She-ra becoming very hostile after getting infected by a virus which came from an advance artifact that Dryl's princess was studying. King Guillermo profusely apologized towards Bright Moon's rulers and Etheria's champion for the fiasco. Relief also came to him when he heard that they weren't deterred from his sister due to the circumstances they have endured and Entrapta agreed to help the rebellion with her tech.

More laboratories were prepared to inspect her innovations then have blueprints sent to a manufacturing facility if it cleared inspection based on the product manufacturing codes (PMC) and/or weapons codes. Several more changes to Dryl's safety standards and regulations were made after some more unique ways mayhem can ensure showed up during the processes of evaluation, again. 

"Every explorations have and element of danger, but some risks are worth taking," King Guillermo told himself, but not fully convinced.

Memories ensured when he saw where he and Entrapta had most of their childhood. The place he had excessive time at his luxury to play and dream after his studies. The place where he often found his parents visits would he the highlight of his month or year. That changed, and he later became a brother. He does feel lucky that despite his extensive and efforts devoted to be able to have the throne his sister wounded up being a happy kiddo. She still is, just older, smarter, and preparing to.... He didn't really like his plan of sending her away.

Though he reminded himself that he's doing it for the kingdom and her.

As usual he greeted her in a cheesy way. Today he grabbed and dangled her by the ankle with his long prussian blue hair as if was a snare and say, "Hey how's it hanging?"

"I'm hanging upside down alright, for now. Though you know this not a good position to be in for long."

"Yes, I know I'm just pulling your leg," he said before he gently put her down. "So how do you feel about staying at Bright Moon?"

"Estatic. This could allow me to study Shera, Glimmer, Angela and maybe the other elemental princesses and their runestone. I have so many question that I need to find answers for, as well as make some application with said information. What is the composition of Shera? Why are the elemental princesses so connected to their runestones? Are their different terms behind the runestones besides the power they receive? What patterns have Angela noticed with the power of the runestones during her immortal life if there is one? What information may Angella have collected before she stationed herself at Bright Moon to Guard the Moonstone? *execessive chatter*..."

**3 hours later**

**[During said time frame Guillermo kept himself preoccupied by braiding, and most of Entrapta's belongings got packed]**

"... uh yeah, it's gonna be weird when this place is emptier and quite."

"I could make a robot or mechanism that could accommodate for that."

"No, that's not necessary. I mean it's going to be different with you not living here anymore,"

"I guess so. It's been a long time since I've left, and I'm gonna explore some new places without you for the first time. Though you will try to visit right?"

"Of course, and I may have more excuse to do so due to the possible meetings there.

"That sounds good,"

"Okay sis, just try to be careful and not take things too far," he said even though he knows she's likely not gonna follow that advice. He wishes she does though. He's also said, "and if there's anything you else need, just contact me and I'll get it transported."

"I will,"

"I love ya sis," he said as her wrapped his hair and arms.

"I love you too Guillermo,"


	3. Chapter 3

Dryl's natural landscape and architecture by design is a challenge for those who are not local. Narrow, uneven paths or steps that could cave skulls in, snag or tear ligaments, trigger small landslides and/or downright make someone plummet around 'the rural'; while the urban is full of convoluted mazes and traps. The areas with the most safety precautions are facilities within the caverns. Their best form of mass transportation is by air. After they were far away enough to not get the stalactites hovering over the castle, one of the aircraft model designed to prevent sound from being heard by those who aren't within it. Entrapta wanted to gather further information on the aircraft but was denied. The royalties and nobles of their kingdom do have limitations in authority. Besides the powers and restrictions listed within Dryl's charter, like any people, their activities, positions they hold, and their reputation does affect what kinds of information they have access to and what the other branches of their government would permit.

Entrapta had a long history of breaking laws, regulations, codes, and agreements, along with causing cases that made new ones to be passed. None of her actions were out of malicious intent. Most of the occurrence happened when she had very minimal understanding of anything beyond science due to her lack of interactions, her most predominant visitors being the occasional group of gremlins. She has gotten better but is still has a lot of progress to make. Guillermo does partially blames himself for that. Shortly after take off he waved goodbye then called Angela to tell her that Entrapta is on her way and have an approximate time to expect arrival.

Angela was contacted again when the apparatus that held the princess was at the edge of the Whispering Willows. The aircraft was engulfed in pink brestew of light which immediately transported Entrapta her escorts to the palace. Even if it was her second time witnessing such a thing Entrapta was still astounded by it. Angela was bombarded with admirations, analysis taken from the sample collected when Glimmer used her powers, questions and requests. A bodyguard pulled the princess towards him to give the queen a breather. 

"I apologize on the behalf of Dryl's princess your majesty,"

"No worries, I was warned that she'll pounce at me with a lot of what was going on that brilliant mind of hers. You all had a long journey to arrive to Bright Moon, Care to come inside for supper?"

"We appreciate your generosity your highness, however, the princess would be the only one joining you."

"Would you and the other escorts would be willing to at least have some packed for your return home?"

"We would, thank you for your graciousness,"

"Your welcome,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking the at Entrapta is part drawf, part troll, and have greater longevity than humans

"Pocket pies and small adorable china,"

"Bow mentioned that you like tiny food and fizzy drinks,"

"Yes I do,"

"A reason why my little sister is still little," King Guillermo said on video chat.

"I like being little, besides mother's dwaven heritage also likely played a role in that factor too."

"True," he said, "Though people of trollian lineage do come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some are predominant in magical sizeshifting, like our father."

"Speaking of sizeshifting, how does She-ra does it? Is it due to the composition of her, or does the sword acts like a drive full different kind of programs that can compute results specified by the person who have access to it?"

"The latter of your question is a good analogy to not just She-ra's sword but the other elemental runestones. Runestones are basically a well of the power that also acts like computer in which sequences of operations can be carried out as instructed in programming language. Many royalties who have a runestone are taught to apply said language at a young age so it comes naturally to them. For Adora, she had gotten in contact with her sword a few weeks ago so it may take her sometime until wielding her powers becomes second nature to her, if it does."

""Pocket pies and small adorable china,"

"Bow mentioned that you like tiny food and fizzy drinks,"

"Yes I do,"

"A reason why my little sister is still little," King Guillermo said on video chat.

"I like being little, besides mother's dwaven heritage also likely played a role in that factor too."

"True," he said, "Though people of trollian lineage do come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some are predominant in magical sizeshifting, like our father."

"Speaking of sizeshifting, how does She-ra does it? Is it due to the composition of her? Does she have some applicable understability? Does the sword acts like a drive full different kind of programs that can compute results specified by the person who have access to it?" 

"I think it's a little mixture of what you said though your latest question seems to be the best description of it. Besides allowing her to access the form of Shera, the sword seems to allow her access to a variety of gears, tools and weaponry. Adora does have a some understanding of magic. Some from when she was under the supervision of Shadow Weaver and others downloaded into her from the sword."

"Did the sword downloaded anything else?" 

"Well according to Adora it gave her the ability to fluently understand First Ones language. She also recieved pieces imagery of an advance civilization with tech even superior than the those within the Fright Zone, a Grayskull Castle, and maybe bits of her own memories in her very early stages of life." 

"A Grayskull Castle. 'For the honor of Grayskull,' being the word for the sword to activate Shera. Do you guys have any archives on the Greyskull Castle she mentioned about?"

"Well, yes we managed to receive a first ones chip from an academy who graciously allowed us to borrowed it. The compensation they wanted is a copy of Adora's translations. She's trying her best thought according to Adora many are incomplete or pretty grated, she also is struggling a little trying to adapt to her life out of the Horde."

"The Horde?"

"You've haven't heard of them?"

"It kind of rings a bell, though I don't remember names well. I do remember my tools, formulas, and my robots and my brother. I actually use to just call Guillermo bro until he realized I don't know his actual name. He was sad. It didn't feel good about it so I recorded it and wound mention his name the first thing when we chat with each other on the tracker. I think he wasn't happy with my reaction towards the Horde."  
"Your reaction?"

"Curiosity, it's kind of coming back to me. I was wondering about their technology, their societal norms and how effective their methods are."  
"The Horde's policies is a pretty heavily politically involved topic in Dryl's kingdom, Guillermo said, "So much so that many analyzers are scared of studying them due to possibly recieving a tirade of unwanted attention from some radical wings. I didn't want her to go further into analyzing them unintentionally get said information leaked and the public reacting to it in a... not such a great way."

"That's understandable,"

"It can be frustrating dealing with mother and father's people. We're at constant threat of our world being dominated yet they still find excuses to be at each others' throats."

"Despite how long I've existed I don't have any personal recollection of when they were not fighting at least I could tap in now. "

"How much recollection do you have? I was often curious about the Royal runestones and how they may differ from the ones each other as well as the ones found in Dryl's mines. How may Shera runestones may differ than any other found on this planet."

"Well as you may have already known runestone are basically a well of the filtered power that also acts like computer in which sequences of operations can be carried out as instructed in programming language. Many royalties who have a runestone are taught to apply said language at a young age so it comes naturally to them. For Adora, she had gotten in contact with her sword a few weeks ago so it may take her sometime until wielding her powers becomes second nature to her, if it does. It seem that the difference among runestones in the mine doesn't need some sort of relation to access. In generally seems many smaller runestones are more versatile yet are inferior in the amount of power a user can apply without repercussions compared to royal runestones. Royal runestones are predominantly limited to the welder's ingenuity, experience, skill, and understanding of magic otherwise being out of range to charge. It doesn't seem to be an issue for the other royalties except for Glimmer and me. Oh and each royalty can imitate a car very inferior elemental abilities of other royals with the use of glyph circles, rituals, chants, hexes, curses, spells or charms."

"Fascinating,"


End file.
